


Farcebook

by dillonmania



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Flash (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of the Rogues on Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farcebook

**Author's Note:**

> This is REALLY stupid. And makes no sense continuity-wise...which honestly was part of the fun.

**Axel Walker  
** Dis music is SICK yo  
Like   Comment   Share   22 hours ago

**Mark Mardon** What?  
18 hours ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** I think he's having a seizure.  
16 hours ago

\---

**Al Desmond  
** When I discover who replaced my Stone with a common potato, there shall be a hellish reckoning. That's a promise.  
Like   Comment   Share   20 hours ago

**Len Snart** James, Axel?  
18 hours ago  
 **James Jesse** Wasn't me.  
17 hours ago  
 **Axel Walker** Not me dawg  
16 hours ago

\---

**Mick Rory** shared **Fiery Flames** ' photo.  
Beautiful.  
Like   Comment   Share   16 hours ago

**Len Snart** Already told you, you're not allowed to cook at the BBQ next weekend.  
15 hours ago  
 **Axel Walker** burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrn  
12 hours ago  
 **Len Snart** Shut the fuck up, Walker.  
12 hours ago

\---

**Lisa Snart  
** Going to snuggle with my honey this weekend! Love you baby! ;)  
Like   Comment   Share   16 hours ago

**Roscoe Dillon** likes this.

**Len Snart** Can't, we have a heist this weekend.  
15 hours ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** No we don't.  
15 hours ago  
 **Len Snart** We do now.  
15 hours ago  
 **Axel Walker** lol cockblocked  
15 hours ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** Well, I am busy this weekend, so find somebody else.  
15 hours ago  
 **Len Snart** Any Rogue who doesn't participate is off the team.  
15 hours ago  
 **Mick Rory** But I got a wedding to go to! I told you this!  
14 hours ago  
 **Len Snart** Mick has an exemption.  
14 hours ago  
 **Evan McCulloch** I didn't hear about nae heist. I've signed up for caber-tossing on Saturday.  
14 hours ago  
 **Len Snart** McCulloch has an exemption.  
14 hours ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** I want an exemption too, I have plans.  
14 hours ago  
 **Len Snart** No exemption for you.  
14 hours ago

\---

**James Jesse** > **Evan McCulloch**  
What's it like being Irish?  
Like   Comment   Share   15 hours ago

**Hartley Rathaway** likes this.

**Evan McCulloch** Piss off, I'm Scottish.  
15 hours ago  
 **James Jesse** But that's the same as Irish, right?  
15 hours ago  
 **Evan McCulloch** No it's not!  
15 hours ago  
 **James Jesse** I mean, there are still leprechauns and pots of gold, aren't there?  
15 hours ago  
 **Evan McCulloch** those are Irish stereotypes, they're not the same thing!  
14 hours ago  
 **James Jesse** And kissing the Blarney stone, wot wot guvnor?  
14 hours ago  
 **Evan McCulloch** Fuck off, you tosser!  
14 hours ago  
 **Len Snart** Do I have to turn this car around?  
14 hours ago

\---

**Roy Bivolo  
** My new gallery opening is next week! Who'll be there?  
Like   Comment   Share   15 hours ago

**Len Snart** What's the exhibit about?  
13 hours ago  
 **Roy Bivolo** "Postmodern Impressionism In A New Era". It'll be a lot of fun!  
13 hours ago  
 **Len Snart** Pass.  
13 hours ago  
 **Digger Harkness** Any food going to be served?  
11 hours ago  
 **Roy Bivolo** I don't think so...  
11 hours ago  
 **Digger Harkness** Well, I'm busy.  
11 hours ago  
 **Axel Walker** Will there be tits?  
8 hours ago  
 **Roy Bivolo** Yes, but you were banned from the gallery after the last time, remember?  
8 hours ago  
 **Axel Walker** pfft like they can keep me out  
8 hours ago

\---

**Barry Allen  
** where to buy mailboxes  
Like   Comment   Share   14 hours ago

**Mark Mardon** , **Lisa Snart** , **Len Snart** , **Roscoe Dillon** , **James Jesse** , **Evan McCulloch** , **Sam Scudder** , **Mick Rory** , **Digger Harkness** , **Al Desmond** , **Hartley Rathaway, Roy Bivolo, Owen Mercer** , and **Wally West** like this.  
 **  
Mark Mardon** This isn't Google.  
14 hours ago  
 **Barry Allen** how do I find mailboxes  
13 hours ago  
 **Lisa Snart** Go to Google.com.  
13 hours ago  
 **Barry Allen** looking for mailboxes  
12 hours ago  
 **James Jesse** http://www.hotmilfs.com  
12 hours ago  
 **Barry Allen** how do I unfriend people on facebook  
12 hours ago

\---

**Sam Scudder  
** Mirrors don't lie, and luckily for you they can't laugh either.  
Like   Comment   Share   13 hours ago

**Evan McCulloch** likes this.

**James Jesse** Sometimes words hurt ;_; T_T :( D: QQ  
10 hours ago  
 **Digger Harkness** Yer past the daily limit for emoticons, mate.  
9 hours ago  
 **Mark Mardon** Sometimes they laugh, but I know it's just one of you jerks.  
6 hours ago  
 **Lisa Snart** I KNOW you aren't talking about me. Right, Sam?  
4 hours ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** He'd better not be.  
3 hours ago

\---

**Owen Mercer  
** Guys, if I were to hypothetically turn somebody to gold, how would I hypothetically change them back? I mean, I'm just curious.  
Like   Comment   Share   12 hours ago

**Al Desmond** Give me my Stone!  
11 hours ago  
 **Owen Mercer** It's HYPOTHETICAL. But seriously, how would I change them back?  
11 hours ago

\---

**Mark Mardon  
** "A man who carries a cat by the tail learns something he can learn in no other way." -- Mark Twain  
Like   Comment   Share   11 hours ago

**Axel Walker** Wat da fuq does that even mean??  
9 hours ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** I am not surprised you don't understand.  
8 hours ago  
 **Axel Walker** But wht the fuck does it mean?? Why cats??  
8 hours ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** Why not try it and find out?  
7 hours ago  
 **Axel Walker** fuck you man dat cat scratched da FUCK outta me!!!  
4 hours ago  
 **James Jesse** Seriously you guys, why him?  
4 hours ago

\---

**Roscoe Dillon  
** I think reading my Facebook feed decreases my intelligence.  
Like   Comment   Share   11 hours ago

**Lisa Snart** likes this.

**Len Snart** I need a way to Dislike all your updates.  
10 hours ago

\---

**Roy Bivolo  
** The strangest thing happened. I was talking to Owen about my new gallery opening (I hope you guys will attend!) and the next thing I knew I was in a different room and he was gone. So odd.  
Like   Comment   Share   8 hours ago

**Mark Mardon** You couldn't have left him like that until after the show was over?  
6 hours ago  
 **Roy Bivolo** What?  
4 hours ago  
 **Mark Mardon** Sorry, talking to Owen.  
4 hours ago

\---

**Axel Walker  
** WTF shit my mirror was laughing!  
Like   Comment   Share   7 hours ago

**Sam Scudder** and **Evan McCulloch** like this.

\---

**Digger Harkness  
** Gonna have some beer, who wants to join?  
Like   Comment   Share   5 hours ago

**Len Snart** Save some for me  
5 hours ago  
 **Mick Rory** Me too.  
2 hours ago  
 **Digger Harkness** Sorry mate, cold drnk it all.  
2 hours ago

\---

**Axel Walker  
** Anyone know how to treat cat scratches?? That cat got me all over yo!  
Like   Comment   Share   2 hours ago

**Roscoe Dillon** likes this.

**Axel Walker** Fuck you man.  
1 hour ago

\---

**Hartley Rathaway  
** I seriously don't know why I hang around you guys.  
Like   Comment   Share   2 hours ago

**James Jesse** likes this.

**James Jesse** Because of my special charm!  
2 hours ago  
 **Hartley Rathaway** Well, there is that.  
2 hours ago  
 **James Jesse** And my hilarious gags.  
2 hours ago  
 **Hartley Rathaway** That too.  
2 hours ago  
 **James Jesse** And my fashionable stripes.  
2 hours ago  
 **Hartley Rathaway** not so much that.  
1 hour ago  
 **Axel Walker** JJ and Piper, sittin in a tree  
1 hour ago  
 **Hartley Rathaway** Definitely not that.  
1 hour ago

\---

**Len Snart  
** drunk  
Like   Comment   Share   1 hour ago

**Lisa Snart** and **Digger Harkness** like this.

**Roscoe Dillon** Quelle surprise.  
45 minutes ago  
 **Len Snart** Shit teh fuck upp  
42 minutes ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** I think you're making my point for me.  
39 minutes ago   **Len Snart** likes this  
 **Len Snart** how do I unlike his coment  
33 minutes ago  
 **Lisa Snart** Just click 'Unlike'.  
30 minutes ago  
 **Len Snart** its not working and i dont like his comment!  
27 minutes ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** Hahahahahaha!  
25 minutes ago  
 **Len Snart** Shut the fuk up Dilllon!!  
22 minutes ago  
 **Mark Mardon** Cold, just go to bed and sleep it off. You're only making things worse.  
18 minutes ago  
 **Axel Walker** lol  
5 minutes ago


End file.
